Summer Day 00
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: During Closing Ceremony, there are certain memories that can only be made outside the classroom. One-shot! Based off the manga Natsu Yasumi Zero Zero Nichime. 2795!


**TsubakiTwilight:** Hey y'all. Some of you may be toting dangerous, pointy weapons if you are one of my A Not So Normal Life readers but save your anger and what not for that story update which WILL be coming out soon.

For this KHR story, this will be a one-shot featuring Tsuna and Kyoko. Both characters will be in their Senior/Third Year of High School just to clear up any confusion now. This one-shot is based off the extremely cute one-shot Natsu Yasumi Zero Zero Nichime. It's a really sweet manga that you all should read; it can be found on the _mangahere_ website.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or Natsu Yasumi Zero Zero Nichime in anyway shape or form.

Also, the reason why I'm not putting this in the crossover section is cause I'm just using the plot of Natsu Yasumi Zero Zero Nichime but am tweaking it a bit to make it my own.

**REBORN!**

On a rooftop in Namimori, two people embrace.

A pink bento box decorated with sakura petals sits on the ground, wrapped in an orange handkerchief.

x.x.x.x.x

The sun is shining high in the afternoon sun as the buzzing of cicadas resonates in the hot, summer air. On a chalkboard in an empty classroom the words 'Closing Ceremonies' are written in bone white color – contrasting sharply against the black color of the board. The soft chattering of girls saying goodbye to their friends as boys exuberantly yell theirs out drifts up to the classroom of 3-A. The room is nearly empty except for the lone student sitting at a desk in the last row.

Light brown eyes sweep across the room at a slow pace, committing every last detail to memory. A small, nostalgic smile tugs at the students' lips as he remembers the good and bad times that occurred here. The window next to the boy is open and hot, summer wind enters and swirls around the student. He brushes a bead of sweat off his face with the sleeve on his uniform before settling his eyes on the pink bento box wrapped in a orange handkerchief sitting on the desk facing him. He brings up a hand and caresses the box, thinking of the owner with a fond smile. The classroom door slides open and the scent of vanilla and strawberries wafts in and the boy immediately knows who is standing there.

"Tsuna-_kun_." a soft voice speaks as light brown eyes lock with honey brown ones.

"_Konnichiwa_ Kyoko-_chan_."

A smile spreads across Kyoko's face as she enters the classroom – closing the door behind her – and walks towards the male in the room. "Where are Gokudera-_kun_ and Yamamoto-_kun_?" she asks taking a seat at the desk in front of Tsuna.

"Gokudera-_kun_ is at his home packing and Yamamoto is out with his baseball team; it will be a long time before he sees any of them again."

Honey brown eyes look down in sadness as Kyoko realizes what's going on. "Ah, I remember now." she says. "You and your Guardians along with Reborn-_chan_ and Bianchi-_san_ will be leaving for Italy tomorrow."

"Yes, Reborn says that my Guardians and I will complete our training in Italy now that our education here is done." Tsuna turns his head and looks out the window. "... I will miss everyone. _Kaa-san_, Haru, I-Pin, Fuuta... Kyoko-_chan_."

Kyoko brings a hand to her mouth and giggles. "I will miss you too Tsuna-_kun_."

Tsuna turns back to the girl he loves and smiles. "Oh! Here's your bento box back Kyoko-_chan_." he says pushing the pink bento box towards her. "Thank you for letting me eat your lunch, it was very delicious."

Kyoko giggles once more. "You're welcome Tsuna-_kun_, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I can't believe I forgot my own lunch today... and on our last day of school!"

"That's just like you to forget Tsuna-_kun_." Kyoko gives the brunette a wide smile. "It reminds me of our middle school days."

A nostalgic look creeps into Tsuna's eyes as he remembers the days when he and everyone were still at Namimori Middle School. "Yeah... those days were fun..."

So many things had happened since that fateful day when Reborn first showed up and declared that he was Tsuna's new home tutor. Finding out that he was a candidate to be the Vongola Decimo, meeting his fellow Guardians one-by-one, defeating Mukuro and eventually Xanxus; getting thrown into the future and beating Byakuran, returning to their own time and clearing up the issue between the Vongola and Shimon families and defeating the Vindicare and Checkerface and releasing the Arcobaleno from their curse. So many terrible but wonderful things had happened over the past years.

"Ne Tsuna-_kun_, let's go to the roof."

Tsuna smiles. "Alright."

x.x.x.x.x

Once on the roof of Namimori High, the two teens place their things by the door and lean against the railings – enjoying the breeze that sweeps over them, cooling their skin.

"... We've had so many good times up here." Tsuna comments as the wind ruffles his sienna locks. Kyoko nods and smiles as the two look down at the remaining students milling about in the courtyard. Tsuna closes his eyes and inhales deeply; he was going to miss it here. The easy-going days he enjoyed with his family weren't going to be the same with half of them in Japan and the other half in Italy – he would truly miss everyone staying in Japan. "But the one I'll miss the most is Kyoko-_chan_." he says softly.

"Did you say something Tsuna-_kun_?" Kyoko asks.

Tsuna doesn't answer as he turns and looks – really looks – at the person he's had a crush on since he was fourteen. Kyoko's golden brown hair was still cut short just like it was in middle school and her honey brown eyes looked at him in curiosity, shining with the innocence she still had. Her body had matured slightly over the years and her curves had become more developed and womanly. She was beautiful – though she always had been – but standing there, waiting for his answer with the sun shining brightly and the clear, blue sky behind her,

"I love you." the words were out of his mouth before he could think and Tsuna immediately took a step back, shocked at his owns actions.

Kyoko's expression mirrored his own and her eyes bored into Tsuna's, wide from surprise.

Tsuna stared back into those beautiful brown eyes and gulped; the words he had longed to say for four years had finally come out. If he had said that back in middle school he would be a stuttering mess now, aplogizing profusely and running off – but he had changed in four years and would face the consequences of his actions. "I love you Kyoko-_chan_." he repeated, his own brown orbs shining with determination. He would not run away.

Kyoko stared at Tsuna and saw him for the first time. She had not really _looked_ at Tsuna since he told of of the Mafia back when they were younger and now she saw just how much he had changed. Tsuna stood taller then her now, by a good inch or two, and he had put on lithe muscle. His sienna locks was still unruly as ever and she doubted that would ever change and his eyes – the color of caramel she thought – stared at her full of intelligence, determination and... love. The pure, raw emotion of it took her breath away and it was his turn to wait for an answer.

She thought about all the times Tsuna was there for her. All the times he was there to protect her, help here, save her. She thought about how her heart would quicken at the sight of him smiling at her and her desire to make him happy and to just _be_ with him. Kyoko was always told by Hana how naïve and innocent she was and only now did she realize what her best friend actually meant.

"H-How long...?"

"Since middle school."

She was a fool. A naïve, innocent, foolish fool. How could she not have noticed the look in Tsuna's eyes whenever he looked at her? All the times he blushed and stuttered when speaking to her, the kind gestures, the protectiveness, the love.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she gave her reply. "I love you too Tsuna-_kun_."

A smile so incredibly beautiful spread across the brunette's face as he embraced the woman of his dreams. "Thank you Kyoko-_chan_."

"No, thank you Tsuna-_kun_. I can't believe I couldn't see the love you had for me for all these years; I'm sorry for not noticing sooner."

Tsuna placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Don't be. I love everything about you and am glad you return my feelings."

Kyoko looked up at Tsuna, breathless once more at the emotion in his eyes. "... I love you Tsuna-_kun._"

"I love you too Kyoko-_chan_."

On a rooftop in Namimori, two people embrace.

A pink bento box decorated with sakura petals sits on the ground, wrapped in an orange handkerchief.

_**F I N**_


End file.
